Broken and Forgotten
by My Drunk Spoon
Summary: Haruhi's old rival comes back and her real past is revealed. The hosts adapt to the new arrival quickly and forgets Haruhi? So,who will be there for Haruhi? Will Haruhi's past and secrets be revealed? Mostly HostsxHaruhi.Lil HostsxOC. ON HOLD ToT
1. Old Rival Appears

The sun was shining and all was peaceful outside. The quiet pierced the air as the birds were heard chirping. All was quiet, except in a certain room in Ouran Academy…the Third Music room.

"Haruhi! Give your daddy a hug!" yelled a certain blonde as he launched himself the cross-dressing girl.

"Sempai, let go of me," replied the blunt girl, rolling her eyes.

"Waah, Okaa-san! Our daughter is being so cold to her Otou-san!" wailed Tamaki. Kyouya shot him a glare.

"Tamaki, I don't have time for your nonsense. We're about to open so stop being an idiot or else you'll lose all your costumers." Replied Kyouya, the shadow king.

At that, Tamaki rushed to his corner of woe.

"Haha! Nice one, Kyouya-sempai!" laughed the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru." That's the third time dono has been to his corner in under a hour."

As the twins continued to tease Tamaki, Haruhi walked off.

"I can't wait until I get home. I still have to do laundry, make dinner, and study…" she sighed.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to eat cake with me? I have cheese cake, chocolate cake, strawberry cake and many more!" asked a little boy, Hunny.

"No thank you, Hunny-sempai. I'm not really into sweets." She replied

"That's alright, Haru-chan! Takashi, lets go eat some cake." Said Hunny as he turned to Mori.

"Ah."

The doors suddenly opened revealing a bunch of squealing girls. The host club was now open. As usual, Tamaki wowed the girls with his famous princely act. The Hitachiin twins did their brotherly act causing the girls to faint at the 'beautiful sight'. Hunny was eating cakes, no surprise, but managed to make the girls squeal at his cuteness. And Mori was his usual silent type as he accompanied his cousin in eating cakes, which for some reason attracted the girls' attention as well. Kyouya was off in the corner typing away on his laptop, trying to find ways to make more money. As for Haruhi, she was busy giving the girls advice and such.

At the beginning of the year, Haruhi had accidentally broken a vase worth **8 million yen**! She now has to work off her debt disguised as a male in the host club.

After a few hours, the host club was closed and Haruhi started to clean up. But, someone interrupted her…actually, two someones.

"Hey, Haruhi. We need more instant coffee." Said Hikaru as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes, Haruhi. Now hurry and go buy some." Added Kaoru with his arm around her waist.

Haruhi sighed, " I think you guys are developing an addiction to that stuff. You know, it's not good for you."

"We don't care as long as we're satisfied." They said in unison.

"Fine, I'll go buy some tomorrow." Haruhi gave in.

"Yay! Thanks Haruhi!" yelled the twins as they hugged her.

"HEY! STOP HARASSING MY POOR DAUGHTER!" screamed the over-dramatic king.

The three idiots started to debate over who gets Haruhi as she headed out the door and started walking home.

That night, after doing all her chores and making dinner for her and her father, Haruhi laid down on her bed going through the today's events. She soon found herself thinking about the hosts and her relationship with them.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka is a short, cute, but surprisingly strong seventeen year old. Though he is a senior, his height is only 4'9''. He is often referred to as "Hunny". He attracts his customers with his loli-shota cuteness.

Takashi Morinozuka was the silent and instinctive senior; he is also Hunny's cousin. He also has a nickname, Mori. He has an intimidating appearance, but Hunny changes that status whenever he's near him. He is 6'4'' and also a senior. He is referred to as the "wild" type. Though he doesn't attempt to woo the girls, he still does by assisting his cousin, which apparently still attracts the girls' attention.

The next person that popped into Haruhi's mind is Kyouya Ootori, the second-year vice president of the host club. He is cunning, sly, secretive, but brilliant. He is very resourceful, which gave him the nickname "the shadow king". He is considered to be the "cool type".

Two identical faces interrupted her thoughts. They were the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. They were mischievous, childish, and just little devils. They were freshmen along with Haruhi. They were identical in appearance but once you get to know them better, you can start to see the difference in their personalities. Hikaru, the older of the two, was less mature and was usually the leading twin. Kaoru is younger by three minutes and is usually the more mature twin when he is on his own. Both red heads are 5'9'' and attract their customers with their "brotherly love" act.

Last but not least, her mind wandered to a narcissistic, naïve, but caring blonde. This second-year is the founder and president of the host club. His height is 6'0''. He is half-Japanese and half-French and is the son of the superintendent of Ouran Academy. He is known as the "Prince type".

Eventually, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep slumber.

_"Haruhi! Where is my doll?!" screamed a little orange haired girl._

_"I don't know. Do you want me to help you look for it, Ayame-chan?" replied another little brunette girl. _

_"No need cause I know you took it! You're always staring at it, jealous much?" snorted Ayame._

_"Ayame-chan, I can assure you I didn't take your doll. My mommy already bought me one." _

_"Hmph! Still, I can tell you craved for mine. After all, __**my **__mom can actually afford a __**good **__doll. Unlike yours."_

_Haruhi glared at Ayame. "Apologize." _

_"Why should I? It's true. Your mother couldn't even afford to stay healthy. She's probably going to die any day now." Laughed Ayame._

_Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. She pounced onto her childhood 'friend' and started clawing at her. Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs as she attempted to grab a fistful of Haruhi's hair. Suddenly, Ayame's mother and Haruhi's father rushed into the room at the sound of Ayame's scream. They immediately untangled the two outraged girls and left the two alone to apologize._

_"Sorry…" Haruhi mumbled._

_"Heh, you should be. But, I understand. It must be hard for you having a mother who doesn't love you and is dying." Scoffed Ayame._

_Haruhi glared at her, but being a smart 8yr old, she decided not to show her anger. Instead, she turned around and walked away, towards her dad, never turning back. _

_"I don't need your pity," she whispered. "I declare you, Fuji Ayame, a rival."_

_A few days later, Haruhi found her mother's grave…destroyed. _

Haruhi suddenly woke up with a startled gasp. "Oh, it was a dream" she reassured to herself. But she couldn't stop thinking of it._ ._

" _It must be hard for you having a mother who doesn't love you and is dying."_

Those words ran through her mind all day. She couldn't stop thinking of it. Those words burned her and the sight of her mother's grave kept appearing in her mind. Throughout all her classes, Haruhi didn't even pay attention; she kept gazing out the window. To be honest, it surprised her how much it bothered her, she was never one to let something so small keep her from her schoolwork. But it did.

As the teacher continued with the lesson, the twins looked over at Haruhi to find her still looking out the window with a blank look on her face. They started to worry; they knew how much studying meant to her.

"Oy, Kaoru. What do you think is wrong with Haruhi? She seems out of it." Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"Ehh…there's defiantly something wrong with her." He replied with the same look of concern on his face. "Hmm… I know! Lets play a game; it's called the "Who can cheer Haruhi up first" game! We can't just let our favorite toy go into depression."

"Hey! Hitachiin-san! Pay attention!" scolded the teacher as she glared at the two flushed students.

"Gomen." They muttered in unison as the class giggled.

After class ended, the trio headed toward the third music room for another day of entertaining girls. When they walked through the doors, they found themselves surrounded by an Egyptian environment.

"You're late." Stated Kyouya, not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Ah, gomen."

"Hurry and change into your costumes." Ordered Kyouya.

The twins dragged Haruhi towards the change room with them. They shoved her into one of the rooms, as they got into their own.

"W-what's with this costumes…?" asked the stunned girl from behind the curtains as she stared at the revealing robe. It was smothered in jewels and golden accessories; it was clearly for a female. "Aren't I supposed to be a male?"

"It's a cosplay, Haruhi." Kaoru explained. The two were wearing just a robe for their bottoms; it was also covered in jewels. They were bare chested. "Now, hurry up and change. Kyouya-sempai and Tono would throw a fit if we were any later."

Haruhi sighed as she walked out, wearing her costume. When the twins saw her, they started to blush. _So cute! _They thought. Seeing their flushed expressions, Haruhi grew confused.

"Ano..are you two okay?" she asked, waving her hands in front of her faces.

The two snapped out of their trance. "Yeah, come one! Lets go." Hikaru led them towards the rest of the hosts.

When the rest of the host saw her, they stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Hunny stopped eating cake, Mori took his eyes off Hunny, Kyouya looked up from his laptop, and Tamaki stopped whatever he was doing.

"Waa, Haru-chan is so kawaii!" complimented Hunny, racing up to hug her. Mori nodded in agreement.

"My daughter is so adorable!" yelled Tamaki as he glomped on her.

"S-sempai, I c-can't b-b-breathe!"

After a few minutes of plying Tamaki off of the poor girl, they finally got into position as the doors to the third music room threw open. As the girls departed to their designated hosts, Hikaru and Kaoru managed to get to Haruhi and fling their arms onto the cross-dressing girls.

"Ha-ru-hi."

"What?"

"Is something bothering you today, so seemed out of it during classes today."

Haruhi froze. _Am I really that predictable? _She thought. "I'm fine." She whispered. Before the twins could respond, the girl stalked off. They were left staring at her back as her figure drifted further.

_Something is defiantly bothering her…_they thought.

As the host club was closed and the last of their costumers were leaving, Haruhi started to pick of the dishes and disappeared to the back. The twins stared at her with the same worried faces. Kyouya noticed this.

"So, did something happen between you two and Haruhi?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"What!? What did you two doppelgangers do to my precious daughter?!" screamed the blonde king.

"We didn't do anything, we swear!" Hikaru protested, holding up his hands for 'protection'.

"Liar!"

"Really!"

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Tono, Hikaru is right. Haruhi seemed kind of…depressed the whole day." Kaoru interrupted, still eyeing the place Haruhi disappeared into.

"Oh no! My daughter is depressed! Is it the host club's fault? Are we interfering with her studies? Are we that annoying? Ah, it's entirely fault! Poor Haruhi!" sobbed Tamaki.

"Aah…Tono, calm down." Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Hmm…if she keeps this up, I'm going to have to keep raising her debt until she snaps out of it. We lost 17 of our costumers today due to them leaving in the middle of club activities because of Haruhi's sloppy attitude." Kyouya started calculating her debt.

"Okaa-san! How could you only think about money during our daughter's darkest hour?!" screeched Tamaki, rushing to Kyouya.

Before Kyouya could shoot him a glare, he saw a figure standing at the door. It was a girl, an orange haired girl. She looked confused, like she was lost.

"Excuse me, the host club is finished for today. Please come back tomorrow." Kyouya told her.

"Ah, gomen. I was lost." Explained the flushed girl.

"My princess, this must be fate leading you into my arms." Tamaki turned into prince mode. "Your beauty surpasses all. Even when you're lost, you still remain beautiful." The girl in his arms blushed as everyone else sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a crash behind them. They turned around to find a shocked Haruhi standing above a pile of broken dishes; her hands were bleeding a lot from the cuts the dishes gave her. She didn't even seem to noticed her blood drip onto the floor, her eyes were wide and held…anger.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!" cried a teary Hunny, running towards the wounded girl.

"Haruhi! What happened?!" yelled the twins as they rushed to her aid.

"Oh my goodness! Haruhi! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!" Tamaki also ran to her aid, followed by Kyouya and Mori with the same look of concern of their faces. All the while, Haruhi didn't respond to their frantic questions, instead she kept her eyes on the new comer. After a short while of awkward silence, Kyouya began to talk, "Hmm…looks bad. I'll call the doctor." He flipped out his cell phone and began to dial the number but someone stopped him.

"Stop."

All their gazes turned to Haruhi.

"B-but, Haru-chan, you're hurt." Hunny sniffed. Mori put a hand on the little senior's shoulders to reassure him.

"Yes, Haruhi. We must bring you to the hospital at once." Tamaki said.

"No." Haruhi's bangs were now covering her eyes.

"Hmph, same old Haruhi. Always acting so like the strong heroine." They turned to the newcomer.

"You know Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Heh, we go _way _back. We had some wonderful memories and chats about our **mothers**, right Haruhi?" she smirked. She was trying to get Haruhi mad on purpose, to show her new friends the **real** Haruhi. She walked up to Haruhi and whispered in her ear,

" It must be hard for you having a mother who doesn't love you and is **dead**."

That did it.

Haruhi started to tremble as she raised her head, her eyes held fire and anger. Everyone backed away, scared. They never saw Haruhi like this before it took them by surprise. Haruhi started towards the new comer.

"Heh, nice to see you again, Ayame-**chan**." Smirked Haruhi.

"Haru-chan is scary!" whispered Hunny. Mori picked him up and put him on his shoulder.

Before anyone could react, Haruhi darted towards the girl. Tears blurred her vision as the picture of her mother's ruined grave dug deep into her mind.

"**I'll kill you!**" screamed Haruhi.

To be continued…

Flame meh.


	2. The Fight and Loosing a Member

Haruhi's old rival comes back and her real past is revealed.Hearts will be broken, futures will be ruined. The hosts adapt to the new arrival quickly and forgets Haruhi? So,who will be there for Haruhi? When will the host club realize their mistakes and how much they're hurting poor little Haruhi?

Pairings: Host clubxHaruhi (I'm going to give Haruhi and Hunny more of a brother and sister relationship, a more special one. But, it's not romantic, don't worry.)

A little Host ClubxOC (For those of you worried about this pairing, i can assure you it's not true feelings and no major fluff.)

* * *

LAST TIME LAST TIME

"_Heh, we go way back. We had some wonderful memories and chats about our __**mothers**__, right Haruhi?" she smirked_

" _It must be hard for you having a mother who doesn't love you and is __**dead**__."_

"_Haru-chan is scary!" whispered Hunny._

"_**I'll kill you!**__" screamed Haruhi._

_**NOW **_

"Haruhi!" The host club watched in horror as the sweet girl that they once knew pounced onto Ayame.

"Ahhhh!!" Ayame screamed at the top off her lungs as she tried to fight off the girl, but failed to do so. Haruhi punched, slapped, scratched and did just about everything you can think of.

Mori couldn't take it anymore; he rushed forward and pried the enraged Haruhi off of the poor defenseless girl.

"Mori-senpai! Put me down!" Haruhi struggled under the older teenager's firm grip.

"No" was all she got for a reply.

The rest of the host club rushed towards the hurt girl on the floor.

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny helped the girl off the ground. All he got as a reply was a sob.

"I'll take her to the nurse" Kyouya headed for the door, with Ayame in his arms.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel his anger rise. He turned to face Haruhi, who was still struggling for freedom.

"What's your problem, Haruhi!" He yelled.

"Dono, calm down." Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, but it was slapped away by a furious Tamaki. Hikaru rushed to his brother's side.

"Y'know, I agree with dono. Haruhi, what _is _your problem? What did Ayame-san ever do to you?" Hikaru asked, anger was rising in him too. Mori and Hunny frowned at the girl.

"You don't understand! No one does! You all act like you have perfect lives; you rely on your wealth! You don't know what it is like to actually live as a 'commoner' and how difficult like can really be! You don't know what she did in the past! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" cried Haruhi, venting her anger all in one breath.

"Is that what you really think! It's true we don't know what it is like to live as a commoner, but I can assure you we DO know how difficult life can really be! No one's life is perfect! It is YOU who doesn't understand, you don't know what it is like to be the family outcast!" Tamaki fought back.

"For your information, I never said there were people with perfect lives! And—" But Haruhi was cut off by Kaoru.

"But you implied it!" he argued.

"Let me finish! Damn it! As I was saying, I don't know what it is like to be the **family** outcast, since my father loves me and he's my only family member…" She paused, memories rushing back to her. Her eyes started to water. She continued, " but I DO know what it is like to be just an outcast in general!"

"Haru-chan, what do you mean?" Asked a worried Haruhi.

"Forget it, I'm not ready to tell you…" she mumbled.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you just open up to us! I thought we were your friends, I thought you could trust us! If we never went to visit your house, meet your dad, and let him tell us about your past then we wouldn't have learnt anything about you! Stop with all of your self-pity! If I were your father I would've left you long ago, I wouldn't be able to stand living in the same place as you! I bet he would rather go join your mother rather than stay with such a stubborn daughter, who always seems to ignore him! I bet he envies your dead mother!" As soon as those words left Hikaru's mouth, he wished it didn't.

"Huh…so that's what you guys really think of me as." Whispered Haruhi. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "Fine, then I won't burden you bastards with my stubborn presence anymore. I quit! I don't give a damn about the stupid debt, I bet you and your rich asses could pay it off easily. You were probably just mocking me this whole time." With that, Mori loosened his grip on the girl and she took this as an opportunity to free herself.

"Look, Haruhi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I was just so angry." Hikaru slowly approached the trembling girl.

"Yeah, you didn't mean to say it, but you were thinking it. And I bet the rest of you were too"

"Haruhi, you know that isn't true." Tamaki too approached the girl.

"Keh, what do I know."

"Haru-chan…gomen." Hunny started to tear up.

Haruhi sighed, "Goodbye, I doubt I'll ever speak to any of you again." And, that was when Fujioka Haruhi left the host club…maybe for good.

* * *

I FINALLY updated. Heh... ". So sorry, I'm not even going to try and come up with an excuse. Let's just say...I'm lazy. Anyways...flame is welcomed. I don't know when I'm going to update, but I'll try to do so as soon as possible.

BTW, I know some characters may be a lil OOC, but I need anger and drama. They're too nice to Haruhi in the series...

BLAH! i know Haruhi be lotsa OOC but i have a reason! i swear! I'll explain it in the later chapters... .

Peace!


	3. True Past

Haruhi's old rival comes back and her real past is revealed

Haruhi's old rival comes back and her real past is revealed.Hearts will be broken, futures will be ruined. The hosts adapt to the new arrival quickly and forget Haruhi? So,who will be there for Haruhi? When will the host club realize their mistakes and how much they're hurting poor little Harsh?

Pairings: Host clubxHaruhi (I'm going to give Haruhi and Hunny more of a brother and sister relationship, a more special one. But, it's not romantic. Don't worry.)

A little Host ClubxOC (For those of you worried about this pairing, I can assure you it's not true feelings and no major fluff.)

* * *

It has been two weeks since our little Haruhi has left the host club behind. Since then, she hasn't spoke to them, unless needed which was rarely ever. They haven't really even seen her in the hallways either, considering the size of the school and age difference. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru got to see our heroine during class time, but she never spoke to them or even spare them a glimpse. The good news is that Haurhi was able to catch up on her class work since she didn't have to waste her precious study time at the host club. Yep, this was the life. She had no regrets…at least she didn't show any signs of it, but she would find herself thinking about the host club and their memories at times. Although, she didn't plan on going back anytime soon, she was content with her progress.

On the other hand, the host club was miserable without their little princess. Mori now only had Hunny to open up to and protect, so he was even more silent. Hunny didn't have anyone to eat cakes with, excluding Mori, and even though Haruhi usually turned his offer down or just watch him eat, he still felt miserable. He even stopped eating strawberry cakes, since they were Haruhi's favorites and he never felt right eating them without her presence. Kyouya didn't show any signs of him being affected by Haruhi's absence, but if you really paid attention, you would see that he didn't spend as much time figuring out ways to earn profits. Also, he seemed to be colder to everyone and distance (probably because he was irritated by the fact that he could no longer nag Haruhi about her debt.). The Hitachiin brothers stopped their mischievous acts and brotherly love shows. They started to shrink back into their own little world with only the two of them each day. But, out of all the hosts, Tamaki was the most affected. He was no longer the fun-loving prince that he used to be; instead, he was now quiet and serious. Yeah, the host club was falling apart without Haruhi there to keep everything together.

It was Friday afternoon and it was lunchtime. Haruhi was busy studying when someone's shadow blocked her view.

"Excuse me, but could you please move? You're blocking the sun" she was starting to get irritated when it didn't budge. She looked up to find a familiar face she wished she could un-see because it was so ugly in her eyes due to all the plastic surgery. She sighed "What do you want Ayame?"

"Fujioka! I wish to speak to you!"

"Oh, really? I would've never guessed. I thought you came all this way to give me some cookies." Haruhi's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Haha. Very funny Fujioka" Ayame replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I know it is" She turned back to her work.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Fuji Ayame. What of it? I still don't see a reason why I shouldn't ignore you"

"Arg! You're so full or yourself!"

"Tsk tsk. Temper, temper."

"Look who's talking? I'm not the one that had to go to a therapist just because I found out my mother was a-" Ayame never got to finish her sentence as a book connected with her face. "Ahh! My nose!"

But, Haruhi ignored her as she walked away. She wandered the halls for a few minutes, not know where to go. She originally planned on studying for a few minutes before eating her lunch in the classroom, but seeing as how Ayame was there, her plan was ruined.

She let out a heavy sigh as she continued to walk around. Before she knew it, your feet led her to the cafeteria. Deciding that she'll eat her lunch here, considering it was the only place she could, she went in to find a free table. But, subconsciously, she started towards the table where the host club was sitting. After a few more steps, she finally realized where she was going a quickly turned around before they noticed her. Unfortunately for her, she happened to bump into a certain blonde.

"Ah!" They both fell to the ground, covered in cake. So…it wasn't Tamaki.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Mitsukuni-san!"

'Mitsukuni-san..? Why is Haru-chan calling me that?' thought Hunny.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. It was my fault too." Hunny got up and helped Haruhi too. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Do you want to eat with us? Everyone one in the host club misses you!"

Haruhi was about to decline, but before she could utter another word, Hunny was already dragging her towards the host club's table.

"Look at here! It's Haru-chan!" the little senior exclaimed.

Right away, the host clubs' heads shot up and stared at the nervous girl. It stayed like that for a while and the awkwardness was starting to get to her.

"Hello." Haruhi said quietly.

Kaoru was the first one to snap out of his daze. He let out a weak smile, "Hi Haruhi. How have you been?"

"Good. And y-" But poor Haruhi was cut off by none other than…Ayame.

"Oy! Fujioka!"

"What do you want **now, **Fuji-san?" Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Apologize!"

"Wha-"

"I said apologize!"

"Why should I? Besides I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You smashed a freaking book in my face! My perfect nose is all ruined now!"

"Oh yeah, **that**" Haruhi recalled as she tapped her chin as if in thought. "Okay, first of all, you deserved it. Second, you 'perfect' nose was already deformed, I don't think it looks much different right now. Third, you deserved it. And, forth, shut up."

Ayame's face turned a bright shade of red from anger. The host club gaped at Haruhi, they never knew she could be so…feisty. She always held an innocent look, but now it was like '**BAM!**', a whole new person.

"W-w-what d-did you s-say?" stuttered the angry girl.

"Don't make me repeat myself just because you have hearing problems."

Ayame walked up to Haruhi and raised her hand to slap her. But, instead of making contact with her face, she felt her grab her wrist instead, stopping her.

"Stupid as always." Sighed Haruhi, shaking her head slowly. "Well, I have to go now. Bye Mitsukuni-san."

"Wait! Haru-chan!" called Hunny.

"Yes?"

"Why are you calling me 'Mitsukuni-san'?"

"Hmm…I guess it's because it feels like I no longer have the right to call you by your first now. Besides, we arent that close anyways." Then she walked off.

_Besides, we arent that close anyways_. Those words struck the host club **hard.**

"Ayame-san. Could you tell us more about Haruhi?Why did she seem so different just now?", asked a curious Tamaki.

"Psh, why should you worry about that skank?" scoffed Ayame.

"Please tell us, Ayame." Hikaru was starting to get irritated.

"Fine. Heh, I guess she 'changed' a lot since she came here.When we were little, Haruhi and I use to be best friends. But, she always had sort of an…anger management problem. She use to always get in fights, that's why she's could block my slap, she learned karate years ago. Well, her temper always flared at the most random moments. But, ever since her mother died and she went to middle school, she calmed down **a little**. Although, she sometimes still goes crazy. I guess when she started coming to this school, that bitch finally calmed her ass down. Though, her anger is starting to come back now that I'm here. I swear that stupid girl has problems."

The host club couldn't believe their ears. Their sweet innocent Haruhi had that kind of a past? She always seemed so…calm.

"And do you know what caused her to be like this?" asked Kyouya.

"How the hell should I know? Her brain probably snapped at last." Came the snobby reply.

"Interesting. Guess we have to confront her then."

This chapter wasnt so good, i was watching TV at the same time and wasnt really paying attention. Soo...just wanted to remind you all, Haruhi isnt OOC, i made her like that on purpose. -3-

Anyways, iunno when imma update, wouldnt be surprised if it took a month or so. Lol, i know i suck. Go ahead and flame or bash me.

Peace.


	4. Teh noooeesss D

wassssup ppl xP

ive never updated in like...okay, i never updated in a while. but some may be happy to know that this story IS NOT DEAD YET!! :D But, im not gonna be writing it. imma pass it on to someone else who probably has better writing skills than me (and by probably, i mean WAY) So..iunno when its gonna be updated but w/e. BYE EVERYONE :D

-My Drunk Spoon


End file.
